Only Time
by Blue Liam
Summary: 35 memories of Fred, including a song the true Fred that is in our hearts. Songfic and oneshot. By Blue Harlequin Liam and Pinky Acid Mannequin.


**A/N: (Pinky) - Okay this fanfiction has a quite weird background. My mum made a blog and she added this classic song, which I think is beautiful; I think it fits the Weasley family and Fred perfectly.**

_**In memory of my grandfather (Dad's father), who passed away a few years before I a born.**_

_**In thanks to Gloria, my mum, who helped me find this idea of a fic.**_

_**In thanks to Isabelle, my sister, who first introduced to me.**_

_**In thanks to Marguerite, my other sister, who always smiles her little baby teeth and encourages me to do what I want to do; however many times she has snitched on me.**_

_**In thanks to Phillippe, my father, who gives me an excuse to go on the computer, since he's on his computer 24/8.**_

_**I'd like to wish my whole family a Happy New Year!**_

_**Also a big thank you to Enya, the singer of this song.**_

**(Liam) - **

**I'd like to say thank you to my brother, who first introduced me to Harry Potter. My mother, for getting me into the same school as Pinky. If it weren't for my mum, I wouldn't be writing this at the moment. **

**And Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Only Time**

_Who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows, only time?_

:: George cried into the shirt Fred had worn when it was their 1st birthday. ::

:: Molly smiled weakly, as she looked at Fred in the 9 hand clock; he was finally in heaven, where he'd always wanted to be. ::

:: Arthur chuckled as he remembered the first time Fred had gone with him to the Ministry Of Magic; he'd wrecked Lucius' desk, and crayoned the whole building. ::

:: Bill stroked his hair; he remembered the day Fred made him his first ponytail. ::

:: Ron grimaced, recalling the little pink frock Fred had made him on his 5th birthday. ::

_And who can say if your love grows,  
As your hearth chose, only time?_

:: Ginny picked up the Extendable Ear on the floor, and a tear trickled down her cheek. ::

:: Percy sat behind his desk, looking down at the Prefect gadgets his joker of a brother had given him. ::

:: Charlie stroke Donk Head the dragon's head; Fred had named the dragon on his 10th birthday. ::

:: Hermione cuddled the SPEW hats Fred sent her in his will; they spelt "H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E W.E.A.S.L.E.Y." ::

:: Harry didn't know what to think about the "Low Temper Potions" Fred had made him. ::

_Who can say why your heart sights,  
As your live flies, only time?  
_

:: Lee Jordan recalled his commentary tapes, smiling weakly when he heard himself compliment Fred. ::

:: Fleur threw the paper origami flowers Fred had made for her wedding, at Gabrielle; fake goo blood flew out of them. ::

:: Angelina touched her lips, as she remembered her first kiss with Fred. ::

:: Katie was proud she had met Fred; she was now an accomplished professional ice-skater. ::

:: Myrtle sighed as she threw Fred's Dung Bombs into the toilets; she wished Fred had come to share her toilets with her. ::

_And who can say why your heart cries  
when your love lies, only time? _

:: Teddy had finished the painting of Uncle Fred; he just couldn't draw the face. ::

:: James was inspired by the book Uncle Fred had written, "101 Ways To Ask A Girl Out Properly"; even though he received at least 200 female fan letters every day. ::

:: 9 year old Lily Luna didn't know what to think, so she remained silent, staring down at her mahogany coloured jumper Grandma Molly had knitted for her. ::

:: Albus Severus put down his book about Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, and read "Weasley Wheezes Weasel Jokes", by his dead uncle. ::

:: Luna Lovegood patted the rose in her hair, as she remembered that Fred was the first person to catch a Wrackspurt and give it to her. ::

_Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be ,in your heart?_

:: Oliver chuckled, as he recalled Fred's best Bludge hit; it had knocked Professor Trelawney right over, and she said there was a bad omen on the loose. ::

:: Neville's lips quivered nervously as he remembered the way Fred had tried to help Neville remember things. ::

:: Dobby smiled his sweet smile when he thought of all those times Fred and his twin and come to the kitchen to steal food, after dinner. ::

:: The Fat Lady swung her hip when she remembered the day Fred had attempted to trying to make her sing; but in the end, she had to break the glass of water in her hand. ::

:: Nearly Headless Nick shivered as he remembered that time Fred pulled his head and examined the blood in Nick's body. ::

_and who can say when the day sleeps,  
and the night keeps all your heart?  
Night keeps all your heart..._

:: Sirius Black met Fred in the afterlife and thanked him for always backing him up in his quarrels with Molly. ::

:: Albus thought, _Well, that Weasley twin was quite a bowl of fun, but not as much as Grindy, _Cheeky old man::

:: Fred's Boggart remains in the hidden, and no-one will ever see it again. ::

:: Lockhart was glad when at least Fred had told him his species: He was an ogre, and he smiled even though he didn't even know what an ogre was. ::

:: Snape sneered as he remembered the fact that he took off 9, 962, 534, 781, 569 points off Fred Weasley in his first year. ::

_Who can say if your love groves,  
As your heart chose, only time?  
_

:: Draco frowned; Fred Weasley was the boy who hexed him so many times, he had to ask Myrtle, of all people, to help him. ::

:: Crabbe and Goyle laughed; Fred had given them a lot of delicious thingies called bogeys, which they still dote on now. ::

:: Muriel kissed her photo of Fred, seeing as he, out of the whole of the Weasleys, had given her the best kiss ever. ::

:: Alicia Spinnet still has the roses Fred had sent her on her 15th birthday, the birthday which everyone had forgot; except Fred. ::

_And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time? _

Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only times

_(Enya)_

And everyone knew it was time to let go of Fred, but for Fred to always be in their hearts.

**A/N: (Liam) So what do you think? Don't forget to review! (Pinky) Fred's certainly in my heart, what about yours?**__


End file.
